With each successive technology generation, substrate processing chambers may increase in size to accommodate larger substrates. Larger substrate processing chambers may require an increase in the RF power used to perform a substrate plasma process in the substrate processing chamber. What is needed are improved methods and apparatus that allow existing processing chambers to be cost effectively enhanced to support processing operations that use higher RF powers.